Please, don't leave me
by Oceanic Heart
Summary: Ya han pasado 2 años desde que Bella encontró el castillo de Adam, y para ella, Adam, Maurice y su hijo Albert eran lo más importante en su mundo, pero ¿qué pasaría si Bella llegara a perder casi todo en un accidente, y peor aún, provocado por Gastón, quien regreso para vengarse de su marido por los hechos ocurridos en la película? Two-Shot.


**Aquí les vengo con un nuevo fic, pero esta vez siendo de BEAUTY AND THE BEAST. Un día estaba viendo la película cuando se me vino a la idea esta historia. Lamento de todo corazón si les llego a arruinar el fandom de la película de Disney. **

**La Bella y la Bestia no me pertenece, los derechos de autor le corresponden a Walt Disney Studios y a las personas que colaboraron en su creación. Yo solo hago este fic con el fin de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Título: Please, don't leave me**

**Summary: Ya han pasado 2 años desde que Bella encontró el castillo de Adam, y para ella, Adam, Maurice y su hijo Albert eran lo más importante en su mundo, pero ¿qué pasaría si Bella llegara a perder casi todo en un accidente, y peor aún, provocado por Gastón, quien regreso para vengarse de su marido por los hechos ocurridos en la película? Two-Shot.**

**Rated: T**

**Language: Spanish**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy, Family (este depende por el final del fic), Drama, Suspense and Crime**

**Principal Characters: Belle, Gaston, Maurice and Prince/Beast.**

**Secondary Characters: Lumiere, Cogsworth and LeFou**

**Supporting Characters: Mrs. Potts, Chip and OC (Albert).**

**Warning: Violencia y lenguaje moderado.**

* * *

• **Please, don't leave me •**

**Chapter 1: The Gaston Revenge**

Era una tarde con probabilidades de lluvia. En el pueblo, toda la gente se iba a sus casas al ver las nubes negrizcas que se formaban en toda la claridad del cielo. Pero a las afueras de este, en las más oscuras profundidades del bosque, Bella, Lumière, Din Don, la Señora Potts, Chip y Fifí veían con lagrimas en los ojos como el castillo que por tantos años habían considerado su hogar se impregnaba entre las llamas. Llorando, todos sabían que ese había sido el final definitivo del Príncipe Adam* y del padre de Bella, Maurice.

De entre las llamas se fue formando una sombra alta y musculosa, para al final salir un hombre pelinegro de ojos azul cielo y piel durazno. En su rostro había una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, ignorando totalmente que su bello rostro, su piel de porcelana y su ropa de clase estaba con el humo del incendio. Detrás de este había salido un hombre algo llenito, narizón, de ojos penetrantes, cabello color café grisáceo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes.

—Gastón, LeFou —murmura entre lágrimas Bella.

—¿Era esto lo que querías Bella? Este es el precio que tú misma tuviste que pagar al no querer corresponderme, esto es por todo los que me has hecho hace 2 años —dice Gastón con su cara de molestia, la misma que le dedico a LeFou cuando había caído en aquel charco de lodo y este empezó a tocar la música de boda pensando que Bella si había aceptado el matrimonio.

—¿Y por qué incluyes a gente inocente en esto? —pregunta molesta la peli-castaña. Entre sus brazos estaba un pequeño de año y medio de ojos cafés y cabello naranja-ámbar. También tenía un bonito traje de Príncipe color azul con blanco, pero el fuego le había quemado dejándolo solo con unas pequeñas manchas de humo e inclusive le quemaba partes de la tela.

—¿Inocentes Bella? ¿Enserio? —pregunta sarcásticamente Gastón haciendo que LeFou atacara en risotadas, las cuales fueron detenidas gracias a la mirada que le dedicó el hablante —Por favor Bella, todos aquí somos culpables.

—El único culpable aquí eres tú, malvado vándalo —exclama el pequeño Chip enojado.

—¿Eso es lo que tú crees, pequeñín? —el tono de voz del pelinegro asustó al niño rubio, el cual se oculto detrás de su madre.

Y así, Gastón fue culpando a cada uno de los presentes, y a pesar de no saber sus nombres, los fue llamando dependiendo de los objetos que eran durante aquella batalla.

Lumiére: Fue el que provocó que su plan de matar a Adam se viera levemente afectado al crear un plan con los demás en el castillo atacando a todos los pueblerinos que se habían puesto de su lado al hacerles creer que la Bestia los atacaría en el momento menos esperado. Al culparlo a él, Gastón incluyo a Din Don, a Fifí y a la Señora Potts, ya que a Chip lo culparía después.

Adam: Al mencionar los que le hizo, Gastón estallo en furia, pues por aquella caída que la Bestia le había hecho cuando le encajo la espada, sólo le había dislocado un brazo**.

Maurice: Fue el que comenzó todo según Gastón, pues al haber sido el "viejo loco del pueblo", no hubiera ido a aquella taberna a hacerlos reír con el cuento de que una terrible y monstruosa Bestia tenía a su hija, y a pesar de haber sido de mucha ayuda aquello, todo hubiera resultado si no hubiera salido de casa y haber ido al bosque por Bella, pues lo podían haber mandado al Asilo desde antes, ir a buscar a Bella y amenazarle con casarse con él si no quería que la alejaran de Maurice y dejarlo en el Asilo definitivamente, y finalmente encargarse de la Bestia por su cuenta.

Chip: Fue el que ayudo a Bella a escapar cuando la dejo encerrada para que no arruinara sus planes (de alguna manera lo supo), fue gracias a él que Bella pudo llegar al castillo para evitar la muerte de su amada Bestia y gracias a eso termino sin la movilidad de su brazo izquierdo provocando que tuviera que alejarse de la cacería.

Y finalmente…

—Ese niño que traes entre las manos ahora mismo. Ese engendro que tuviste es una muestra de traición a nuestra relación. Debería ser pelinegro en lugar de pelirrojo. En lugar de estar aquí presenciando un incendio estaríamos en una cabaña rustica, tú estarías masajeando mis pies después de una larga cacería, nuestros 3 muchachitos fuerte estarían jugando con los perros, con una linda princesita esperando que acabaras con el masaje para que le leas su cuento favorito y tú esperando a unos mellizos. Yo te amaba Bella ¿y así es como me lo pagas, engañándome con, con un monstruo? —las palabras de Gastón, a pesar de revelar grandes penas, también mostraba un gran deseo de rabia, de venganza y con una gran pisca de celos incluida.

—Lo tuyo no era amor Gastón, era obsesión. Tú querías casarte conmigo porque me amabas, sí, pero no tomabas en cuenta mis sentimientos, tú no aceptabas ni querías aceptar que yo no te amaba y no te amo. Tal vez tú fueras el más amado del pueblo y él más seguido por las chicas, pero para mí no eras más que uno más entre el montón. Jamás te amare, y menos ahora por lo que nos has hecho —confiesa Bella lagrimosa.

Gastón, totalmente molesto por las palabras de quien pudo haber sido su linda esposa, dirigió su mirada a LeFou y le hablo con tono amenazante:

—LeFou, encárgate de los demás, Bella es mía —le ordeno de manera severa.

Al escuchar la orden del moreno, el narizón saca un saco y preparando su muñeca corre hacia los antiguos residentes del infierno que antes había sido su hogar mientras Gastón se acercaba amenazante hacia la castaña.

—Hora de mostrar lo que no hice hace 2 años —LeFou se pasa la mano por la mejilla quitándose algo de sangre que se le había formado y esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

La batalla entre los sirvientes del antiguo castillo y LeFou ocurrió demasiado rápida que ni siquiera Bella tuvo tiempo de presenciarla, pues los únicos que ahora quedaban contra LeFou eran Din Don y Lumiére. Chip fue el único que logro escapar ya que había sido resguardado por su madre, quien le había ordenado, casi gritando, que se fuera, pues no quería que su tasita sufriera aunque fuera un simple rasguño. Ella si era una madre que daba hasta su vida por alguien que compartía la misma sangre y los mismos genes que ella. La castaña presencio con dolor como el pequeño niño salía huyendo de así llorando para terminar en una carroza que se habían traído Gastón y LeFou para transportarse hasta el castillo y la habían dejado para emergencias, la cual al parecer había funcionado.

—¡Chip! —Grita adolorida la Sra. Potts presenciando como su pequeño rubio era atrapado.

Bella sentía como si fuera a llorar. Ella solo quería que su padre pudiera ver el castillo de arriba a abajo ya que no pudo verlo completamente cuando Bestia lo encerró en aquel calabozo. Ese había sido el mejor, y peor, momento de su vida como aldeana. Podía recordar que cuando le enseñaba el hala oeste a su padre, Adam entro presuroso y preocupado a la sala a decirle que había visto a aquel que intento matarlo hace 2 años llenando de algo irreconocible, pero que su mirada se había alterado cuando lo vio con una antorcha, listo para dar fin a sus pobres vidas.

Gritos, llantos, llamados y el fuego. Eso era lo que ocupaba la mente de la castaña, quien no paraba de liberar lagrimas de dolor, rabia y miedo.

Dolor, por no poder despedirse de aquellos que acababa de perder, tal como hace 2 años. Rabia, por quien mato a su familia. Y miedo, al saber lo que ese asesino quería hacerle, quería arrebatarle la integridad, pues aunque se ofreció a que se la quitara Bestia, había sido alguien a quien amaba; en cambio, ella odiaba a aquel idiota que tenía en frente.

—Hola linda —la saluda como si nada hubiera pasado. Que poco hombre.

De pronto el pelinegro toma de los hombros a Bella y la acerca a él en un intento de besarla. Era un estúpido si creía que iba a poder tan fácilmente.

—¡No me toques! —dice empujando a Gastón bruscamente. Corre hacia la carroza, libera a Chip, y cargándolo sobre su hombro huye de ahí. No iba a dejar a aquel niño. Ella no era tan ignorante como el "gran" Gastón. En el otro brazo, Bella hacía lo posible para que su hijo no saliera lastimado.

—¡LeFou! ¡Olvídate de ellos! ¡Ve por Bella! —grita el oji-azul apuntando hacia donde corrió la castaña.

El castaño-oscuro estaba haciendo fuercitas con Din Don cuando recibió la orden de su "jefe". Le aplico una llave a Din Don durmiendo su brazo justamente cuando él iba ganando en fuerza debido a que había aumentado su estatura en aquel par de años. Se limpio la nariz y siguió el trayecto de Bella mientras Gastón lo seguía con la vista.

Esbozando una sonrisa cruel, Gastón volvió la mirada viendo a los antiguos sirvientes caídos, viéndolo con temor y preocupación. Ese hombre no sólo era un cobarde, sino que su compañero era demasiado fuerte y ahora la vida de Bella y la de dos niños corrían peligro.

—¡Poco hombre! ¡Cobarde! —le grita la Sra. Potts ya que LeFou hasta la había atacado a ella. Sin importarle las consecuencias de sus palabras, lo deja salir, provocando que Gastón sacara una navaja.

—¿Quién es poco hombre? —Gastón pone la navaja frente al cuello de la madre. —Dilo ¿quién es poco hombre?

Pero había algo que no sabía aquel tipo: todos miraban asombrados a su espalda… Adam estaba detrás de él con espada en mano, listo para atacarlo por la retaguardia mientras inesperadamente Maurice salió detrás de unos árboles, adentrándose a las fauces del bosque, listo para encontrar a su hija y proteger a Chip y a su nieto de año y medio, y no sólo para eso, sino también para mostrarle al pueblo quienes eran realmente los más famosos del pueblo.

Gastón estaba listo para dar fin a la vida de la pobre mujer, cuando, algo inesperado pasó: una mano igual de fuerte que la suya tomo su muñeca, evitando el cruel destino que el homónimo le estaba preparando. Haciendo fuerza, el pelinegro intentaba soltar aquel agarre fuerte que no le permitía hacer su cometido.

En ese momento, por increíble que sonase, llego Maurice… y no venía solo. Con él venían algunos pueblerinos que antes habían ayudado a Gastón. Todos miraban incrédulos la escena: Gastón estaba empuñando una navaja intentando darle fin a una inocente mujer y un hombre estaba intentando detenerlo por la espalda. Al parecer Gastón no notaba a aquel hombre, ya que solo aumentaba su fuerza demostrando que en verdad quería matarla. Pero nadie notaba que Adam tenía una espada en mano, quien no podía permitir lastimaran a tan noble madre.

—¡Ya basta! —en un ataque de furia, Gastón se voltea para revelarse quien interrumpía sus planes, llevándose tres sorpresas:

_**1.-**_ El ver a Adam y Maurice, ambos con quemaduras nada graves, cuando se suponía que ellos debieron morir en el incendio.

_**2.-**_ Aquellos que lo habían ayudado en el pasado presenciaban aquella dolorosa escena.

_**3.-**_ Ver a LeFou siendo apresado por dos viejos guardias del pueblo y tres que cuidaban a Bella y a los dos chamacos.

—¿Pero qué…? —Adam le da un golpe en la cara de modo que no lo dejo formular su pregunta. Después de aquel golpe no tuvo tiempo de percibir el puntapié que la antigua Bestia le dio en la glabela*** y el golpe bajo que le dio en la entrepierna. Ahora ya no podrá cumplir su sueño de tene hijos con Bella. —¡Ughh! ¡Maldito monstruo!

Después de darle aquel golpe bajo y de separarse de Gastón, Adam se alejo frustrado de aquella bazofia, sin creer que haya puesto sus manos encima de él. Presencio como lo insultaba y se lanzaba a él. Pero no iba a permitir que pusiera sus sucias manos encima de Bella, y mucho menos encima de su pequeño hijo. No lo iba a permitir.

Antes de que el pelinegro llegara a tocarle aunque fuera un solo cabello, Adam saco una espada de mango dorado y hoja plateada con algunas manchas oscuras por el humo y estuvo cerca de habérsela encajado en el abdomen, de no ser porque Gastón saco a tiempo otra espada de mango cobre y espada dorada y ataco al mismo tiempo que su enemigo. Cualquiera presumiría que la espada de Gastón tendría buen valor, pero aquel que conociera la verdadera historia de aquel cara de bonachón sabría el verdadero origen de aquel arma filosa.

—La espada… —solo pocos sabían aquella historia, y una de esas personas, era Bella. Pero solo ella sabía lo que la espada era capaz de hacer con una simple estocada.

Cuando Bella hablo, todos le dirigieron la mirada a ella, como esperando a que concluyera la frase.

—Esa espada, esa maldita espada… —la mente de la castaña fue invadida por un recuerdo del momento que sólo ella pudo presenciar, debido a que Maurice, su padre, estaba ocupado preparando una sorpresa para ella… su madre.

—Ay, ese fue un bello momento, estabas igual de hermosa que ahora Bella —dice Gastón encargándose del filo, el cual tenía una mancha imborrable del pasado.

Todo el mundo, inclusive LeFou y Maurice, empezó a murmurar entre sí, pero al padre de Bella le llegaron a la memoria unas palabras que Bella le dijo cuando era pequeña… las características del arma, el motivo por el que cambiaron de aldea, todo. Ya lo había descubierto.

—¡Ustedes! ¡Fueron tu padre y tú! ¡Asesino! ¡Monstruo! —todos se sorprendieron, y asustaron, por las palabras de Maurice. Por un momento lo hubieran considerado loco, pero la rabia de sus ojos y la fuerza de sus palabras fue suficiente para hacerles saber que hablaba enserio, pero ¿de qué hablaba?

* * *

_*Adam es el verdadero nombre de la Bestia._

_**Aquí me base en el fic "Celos" de ZAKURO HATSUNE, una muy buena escritora de FanFiction, le recomiendo sus fics ya que son muy buenos. Amo sus fics "Copos de cristal" y "Rosa de cristal" de Frozen/RotG (ambos son JelsaFics :3) ya que yo los leo :D._

_***Es el espacio que hay entre las cejas._

* * *

**Y aquí concluye el primero de los dos capítulos de mi primer fic de una película de Disney, llegando próximamente con uno de... (no doy spoiler xD).**

**Comenten que les pareció y díganme si quieren final trágico o final feliz en reviews o en PM, como ustedes decidan ;), después de todo su decisión es independiente y ustedes deciden si quieren que sea secreta o no. Contaré los votos y al ver que final tiene más lo ajustare. Sólo les advierto que si escogen el trágico les pediré mil perdones ya que nunca he puesto tragedia en un fic.**

**Y sin más que decir...**

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
